<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Duel of the Fates by Iapofthegods</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27620057">Duel of the Fates</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iapofthegods/pseuds/Iapofthegods'>Iapofthegods</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ben Solo Lives, Ben Solo Needs A Hug, F/M, Force Bond (Star Wars), Jedi Rey (Star Wars), Mentioned Han Solo, Post-Star Wars: The Last Jedi, Protective Ben Solo, Redeemed Ben Solo, Reylo - Freeform, Space Mom Leia Organa, Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker Fix-It, Targaryen names, The Knights of Ren are named after the Targaryen, Uncle Chewbacca (Star Wars), Uncle Lando Calrissian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:09:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,166</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27620057</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iapofthegods/pseuds/Iapofthegods</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>He has crossed a galaxy of time to find her. One year after the Battle of Crait, Supreme Leader Kylo Ren is still torn apart between the dark and the light.</p><p>Rey never thought she could be the last hope of the Resistance. While the Force still connect her with the one she wants to save, their path seems only to be made to cross. </p><p>Whereas an old enemy has rised from the ashes, both the dark and the light will find the balance that was meant to be.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anakin Skywalker/Ben Solo, Kylo Ren/Rey, Leia Organa/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Poe Dameron/Finn, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. White Knight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>All characters, places and references belong to George Lucas, Lucasfilms and Disney. There will also be winks to the Pirates of the Caribbean trilogy as well as the Game of Thrones series. </p><p>I also wanted to say that English is not my mother tongue so I apologize for the grammar mistakes.</p><p>By the way, I thought it was interesting to tell you this: I write all the Reylo scenes with "Marry Me" by Hans Zimmer in mind (the Will/Elizabeth's theme from Pirates of the Caribbean). For me, it suits them perfectly.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>         As usual, their shots were not meant to hurt. Every time their lightsabers touched, he always made sure to give her a rest if he hitted a little too hard. If she seemed frail and defenseless the first time he had seen her in <em> Takodana</em>, Kylo Ren knew perfectly well that it was all just a façade. She was strong in her moves, powerful in the <em> Force</em>, needed no help from anyone and always took a wicked pleasure in showing him that she didn't need him at all.</p><p> </p><p>          He still remembered the dirty rags she wore when he took her with him, surprising himself and compromising his mission at the same time. She was asleep in his arms, her eyes closed, her breath calm and a few rebellious locks came to caress her temples. He had never seen such a divine vision.</p><p> </p><p>          Presumably, times had changed since their first time. </p><p> </p><p>          They had been separated for one long year. However, even though they had seen each other several times since the <em> Battle of Crait</em>, where he had sworn to destroy her, the Supreme Leader knew that deep inside of her: <em> she needed him</em>. And that feeling alone was enough for him to not keep the promise he made to Luke when he found himself facing her – whether it was light years from her or at this present moment. </p><p> </p><p>          She gracefully avoided his attacks, constantly watching over his hands as well as his eyes, which for a long time now had been no longer hidden behind this mask, which proved that he himself had chosen his side. If the young woman had found it hard to accept the fact that he had deliberately lied from the first day they met, Rey had definitely lost hope in him when he had killed the last remaining of Ben Solo a year earlier. </p><p> </p><p>          As usual, their duel was more like a dance than a real attack. When he approached her with one step, she instinctively backed away. If their hands hadn't been occupied by their lightsabers, they could have practically touched each other as they stood so close together. They were not trying to hurt each other.</p><p> </p><p>          At least, this was what Kylo Ren had been trying to do since the beginning of their <em> 'rivalry'</em>. He had never wanted to hurt her, let alone kill her. This had been evident from the first time he had laid eyes on her. Kylo Ren was even convinced that she didn't want to hurt him either. He just assumed that she was annoyed. Very annoyed. On the one hand, he understood that she might be angry with him. On the other hand, she should have known: he was not her white knight. </p><p> </p><p>         Since <em> Crait</em>, their bond seemed to have strengthened, giving them the opportunity to see each other more often than before. Yet Rey refused all communication. She did not refuse his presence — preferring simply to ignore it as if he had never existed. She avoided his looks, his words, his gestures. At no time did Rey gave him freedom to speak, preferring to concentrate on absolutely everything that could surround her except him. </p><p> </p><p>          If at the beginning the <em>Force</em> <em>bond</em> had been stormy between them, this poisonous gift had turned into a real blessing for him. They could completely see and talk to each other no matter where they were in the galaxy. If Kylo Ren had been inclined to talk when the opportunity arose, this had not been the case with the young woman who refused to communicate until that special night when she finally agreed to listen to him. </p><p> </p><p>           She had been naive. She had gotten besotted by him for once more being betrayed. Since Luke’s death, Rey had always made sure to lock the connection.  </p><p> </p><p>          Conversely, during that year, Kylo Ren had been desperately seeking her contact. He could no longer bear her ignorance. Every time his amber gaze tried to meet the hazel one, all he encountered was complete darkness. As in his nightmares, she couldn’t hear him, she couldn’t see him. And in one of his many excesses of rage, Kylo Ren decided to offer the highest reward to the person who would bring the last <em> Jedi </em> to him. Alive. </p><p> </p><p>          And this little idiot came to him herself every time she could. <em> Did she not understand anything? </em></p><p> </p><p>          Even if she didn’t come for him, the Supreme Leader would always abandon all his plans only to confront her again and then, as always, let her go. She would come to him as soon as a compelling mission was imposed on her and leave as if she had been just a fragment of his imagination. As in his nightmares, she would leave him alone and never look back. </p><p> </p><p>          The Supreme Leader knew that the young woman was sent to him for the sole purpose of distracting him but he let himself be fooled every time, too curious not to know what this new encounter could bring him. </p><p> </p><p>          As he was preparing to use the <em> Force </em> to stop her lightsaber, she dropped to the ground, the blue light reflecting on her face. Once again, he administered a simple stroke that could have been considered as a gentle caress in other circumstances. </p><p> </p><p>“You have improved since the last time.” He finally noticed without waiting for an answer in return as his face drew closer to his lightsaber. </p><p> </p><p>“I had an excellent teacher.” She replied, giving him a kick in the abdomen. </p><p> </p><p>          She could have pushed back his lightsaber. She would have marked his face again. <em>But she did not</em>, he could not help thinking. Now on his back, he didn’t even bother to protect himself with his saber. As she stood up, the Supreme Leader was watching her attentively. Rey knew he wouldn’t try anything until she was ready. As she approached him, her hazel eyes crossed Kylo’s amber eyes so intensely that he would have been happy to die with her as his last vision. She approached her lightsaber, almost touching the man’s chin. She did not utter a word and her eyebrows were gathered. </p><p> </p><p>“Defend yourself!” She commanded. “What are you waiting for?”</p><p> </p><p>          A slight smirk appeared at the corner of his lips. He was amused. In spite of everything she could say or think, he was certain that she could never hurt him even if she wanted to.</p><p> </p><p>“Do it.” He whispered. </p><p> </p><p>          He looked with admiration at her eyes. She was distraught. The young woman knew what he was doing. He wanted to see what her limits were and how far she was willing to go to end this story. She was going to do it. She wanted to do it and yet, standing in front of him, her lightsaber under her enemy's chin, her brown hair cascading all around her face, Rey didn't move.</p><p> </p><p>“Do it!” </p><p> </p><p>          Kylo Ren wanted her to hurt him. It would have been so much easier for him if she hated him like the rest of the galaxy, even if it would break the one piece of humanity he kept out of sight. He noticed the tears that were clouding the young woman's vision. Her hazel eyes screamed out her pain, her lips trembled as she held her lightsaber firmly in her hand. With a rumble of frustration, she pulled the object from under his chin and turned her back. </p><p> </p><p>          She hated herself. No matter how much pain he had inflicted on the galaxy, no matter how much sadness he had given her in gratitude for her naivety, she would always remain powerless against him. She hated herself even more. </p><p> </p><p>          Each time they met face to face, the <em> Force </em> sang all around them. Although Rey had tried time and again to convince herself that Ben Solo was definitely lost but every time she was looking into his eyes, it was him she was seeing hiding in the abyss of darkness. It probably couldn’t continue that way. One day, she would end their connection. Forever.    </p><p> </p><p>“Rey!”</p><p> </p><p>          <em> Finn</em>. A few yards from the hangar, the <em> Millennium Falcon </em> had just arrived, indicating that they must have succeeded. The mission was therefore over. She had to run away as soon as possible; she couldn’t stay another minute. Rey could clearly see Finn’s arms flailing – urging her to join him as soon as possible because he would never leave without her. Without a glance at her Nemesis, Rey took a quick step towards the ship, her lightsaber still active. </p><p> </p><p>“Always running away from what I see. You think you can run faster than the galaxy, Rey?” </p><p> </p><p>          She turned towards him, suddenly indecisive. What was she supposed to do now? Run to him and finish it? Stay here or go back to the headquarters of the <em> Resistance </em>? What exactly did he expect her to do? Rey would never be what he wanted - he must have known that all along. Just as she had understood that this man, who seemed so fragile at the time, would never again be the man she had learned to appreciate one day. At this simple thought, Rey could not prevent the tears from rising again and the eternal sadness that was so familiar and yet so foreign to her. These were their feelings.</p><p> </p><p>“I…” </p><p> </p><p>“I know.” He muttered. “I know.”</p><p> </p><p>          A tear rolled over her cheek. Rey let for a moment her gaze observes the man standing before her as if she was trying to memorize every mole of his face that she already knew by heart, the scar she gave him, the black ashes that stained her right cheek because she knew that the next, she would stand in front of him: only one of them would survive. </p><p> </p><p>          She slowly nodded her head before running towards the <em> Millennium Falcon </em> who deflected the attacks of the other <em> stormtroopers</em>, leaving behind her greatest remorse. Finn’s hand rested on the young woman’s shoulder in a comforting gesture. He knew what an ordeal it was for Rey to have to face Kylo Ren, the loss of Han Solo was still fresh in their minds. Even so, Rey had already secretly forgiven the mistake. He was not responsible for his torments. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope that this first prologue was enough to arouse your curiosity. These days are complicated for everyone and I had no motivation to write anything anymore. I see this new story as a blessing and a sign that I should not ignore and therefore: share you. I hope this new fanfiction finds you in good health. While waiting for the next chapter, take care of yourself and your loved ones.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Supreme Leader</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi! I hope this chapter finds you in good health. I would like to thank you for those who have left a kudos and comments. Thanks also to the anonymous readers. </p><p>In this chapter, I wanted to rewrite a scene I loved in The Last Jedi: the one where Kylo Ren talks with Snoke at the beginning of the film. I changed a few things, I hope you don't mind. This is the first appearance of the Knights of Ren, I hope you'll enjoy it as much as I did.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>         Kylo Ren roamed the long corridors accompanied by the <em> Knights of Ren</em>. Their footsteps were brisk and they walked as one, as if they had repeated this movement to perfection all their lives — which, after reflection, they had done. </p><p> </p><p>          Surrounded by his <em> brothers</em>, Kylo Ren remembered the last time he had crossed corridors with the same impatience. </p><p> </p><p>          This was just after the failure of the <em> Battle of D'Qar. </em> Exhausted, annoyed, <em> ashamed</em>, Kylo Ren hadn't even had time to think about what had just happened that he was already moving towards his <em> Master</em>.</p><p> </p><p>          He had failed. </p><p> </p><p>          He was humiliated, broken in his esteem. He couldn't believe that he had let his feelings get the better of a mission as important as this one. Yet deep down he had felt that <em> she </em> had seen him and just with that alone he hadn't been able to shoot. He couldn't bring himself to do it.</p><p>          </p><p>          Finally arriving in front of two enormous doors, two <em> stormtroopers </em> instinctively let them in — recognising the importance of these seven people because of the particular characteristic of their masks.</p><p> </p><p>          As usual, only a few <em> Praetorian Guards </em> were present inside the throne room and, like a burden that had to be carried to the end of the galaxy, General Hux watched with amusement as the <em> Knights of Ren </em>entered the room, entirely dressed in black.</p><p> </p><p>          Only the sound of their footsteps could be heard in the room to the divine silence as they knelt before their <em> Master </em>, head down and forearm on their left knee, while General Hux left the room with a satisfied smile on the corner of his lips.</p><p> </p><p>"Raise your head, young apprentice.” </p><p> </p><p>          Kylo Ren didn't even wait for a single second to pass and obeyed the Supreme Leader Snoke who was sitting on his throne made of metal and gold, his faithful <em> Guards </em> at his side. The room was silent and rocked by the light of a few candles which gave the room a heavy atmosphere.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Master</em> <em>of the Knights of Ren</em>.” He began, his fingers rolled distractedly on the armrest of his throne. "My most faithful and loyal apprentice. Tell me about it. What happened?”</p><p> </p><p>          The man had dreaded this question while still sitting in his <em> TIE silencer</em>. This time his mistake would not pass. The Supreme Leader knew this.</p><p> </p><p>"The <em> rebels </em> managed to escape." He replied simply. </p><p> </p><p>"Escape, you say?" The Supreme Leader sarcastically said. "Is that so, Ap'lek?”</p><p> </p><p>          Ap'lek Ren, who was to the right of Kylo Ren, didn't even raise his head, but his neighbour guessed without any problem that he had just glanced at him under his mask.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes, Supreme Leader. A <em> Resistance </em> pilot has destroyed all the cannons on the <em> Fulminatrix</em>."</p><p> </p><p>          Kylo Ren knew that this was not what the Supreme Leader wanted to know. Ap'lek should have gone straight to the point instead of stating the obvious. Nevertheless, the <em> Master of the Knights of Ren </em> appreciated his disciple's gesture.</p><p> </p><p>"Mmh..." Nodded the Supreme Leader who did not even pay attention to what Ap'lek Ren had just said. "It is one thing to have a pilot shoot down cannons. Letting resistance fighters go is another.”</p><p> </p><p>          None of the <em> Knights of Ren </em> dared to move, preferring to wait patiently for the punishment that would be inflicted on them for their flagrant incompetence. If he could prevent the Supreme Leader from attacking his comrades, Kylo Ren would take responsibility. He was better able to endure the pain than his friend. He wouldn't let them sacrifice themselves for him.</p><p> </p><p>"Isn't it?” Continued Supreme Leader Snoke, his gaze again turning to the man standing in the middle. “The mighty Kylo Ren. When I found you, I saw what all masters live to see: Raw, untamed power... And beyond that, something truly special. The potential of your bloodline. A new Vader. Tell me why am I disappointed?"</p><p> </p><p>          <em> He knew</em>. Kylo Ren could feel through the leather of his gloves that were beginning to stick to the palms of his hands, a sign that he was beginning to feel anxious. For some time now, Supreme Leader Snoke seemed to be more unpredictable than usual and Kylo feared that Ap'lek's ignorance would lead to his untimely death. He could never forgive himself. </p><p> </p><p>"Because the <em> Resistance </em> managed to escape once again.”</p><p> </p><p>"How do you think they succeeded?”</p><p> </p><p>          Trick question. </p><p> </p><p>"It was my fault.”</p><p> </p><p>"Why?”</p><p> </p><p>          He spoke in a calm voice which disturbed the <em> Master of the Knights of Ren</em>. Presumably, Kylo Ren could not get away with a simple lie or by hiding behind his <em> Knights</em>. He was alone in this and had to accept the consequences of his actions.</p><p> </p><p>"I..."</p><p> </p><p>"... Don't know?" Guessed the Supreme Leader. "I'll help you a little... I'd like to know why every time you meet a member of your family, you hesitate?"</p><p> </p><p>"I didn't have time to shoot." <em> Lie</em>. </p><p> </p><p>"Didn't have time, you say? I welcomed you with open arms into my ranks. I taught you everything I could. Your potential was immensely greater than I had hoped for... And this is how you thank me? By letting the enemy go, is that it, Kylo Ren?”</p><p> </p><p>          Hidden behind his mask, the <em> Master of the Knights of Ren </em> grimaced. He was being humiliated in front of his <em> Knights</em>, in front of the <em> Guard</em>. Kylo Ren probably couldn't assume his weaknesses in front of them. </p><p> </p><p>"No, I..."</p><p> </p><p>"Take off that ridiculous mask!”</p><p> </p><p>          That was it. It was the demand that Kylo Ren feared the most. The mask served to protect him from his <em> Master's </em> inquisitive eyes. Behind it, he could hide the emotion that could easily be read in his eyes. Without the mask, he was a vulnerable being and vulnerability was not something that allowed him to stay alive. With a hesitant gesture, Kylo Ren delicately took off his mask and put it on the ground, ashamed to be out in the open in front of everyone. </p><p> </p><p>"Ah... Here <em> it </em> is. The famous face that you didn't deign to hide when you were beaten by this girl. Do you like the fact that she can see your face? Could it be your narcissism that is stronger than your obedience to me? Do you want her to look deep inside your eyes when she sees that you are unable to beat a <em> little girl </em> who has never held a lightsaber in her hand?!" He barked. "I thought you were the worthy successor of your grandfather, a new Darth Vader... I'm afraid I was mistaken. You're just a <em> child.</em>”</p><p> </p><p>"I have given you everything! I killed Han Solo and destroyed all the hopes of a lifetime. I am no longer the child you found!”</p><p> </p><p>"No?! Then who are you, Kylo Ren, son of Han Solo and Leia Organa?"</p><p> </p><p>          Instantly, at the agreement of his parents' first name, all Kylo Ren's determination vanished at once. <em> Who was he? </em>Many things... A bad son, a poor padawan, a shame for the Dark Side, a monster... </p><p> </p><p>"I..."</p><p> </p><p>"I'll tell you what you are." Murmured the Supreme Leader, slowly moving his head forward. "You are a spoiled child and ungrateful to your <em> Master</em>! I have given you everything and you thank me by losing to a cursed girl who is not even worthy to hold a lightsaber, by letting yourself go to your feelings and your duty towards your family. You have failed so many times. This is what you are, Kylo Ren, a disappointment for this cause and a disappointment for Darth Vader.”</p><p> </p><p>          With his fists clenched, Kylo Ren didn't dare raise his head, too humiliated for that. He was right. He was a disappointment in everything he did. It was no surprise that even his parents and uncle had turned their backs on him. He was a disgrace. </p><p> </p><p>"How many more failures on your part could I accept?”</p><p> </p><p>          This last sentence was constantly on Kylo Ren's mind. If since he had killed the Supreme Leader, the voices that haunted him seemed to have disappeared, only this ridiculous question remained imprinted in his memory. He had failed on <em> Crait </em> and failed continuously when Rey came face to face with him. If Snoke would still be alive, surely Kylo Ren would have died for all his failures, however pitiful they were. </p><p> </p><p>        But it was he who decided now. He didn't have to live in constant fear that Snoke or anyone else would order for him. Yet Kylo Ren knew that the words of the former Supreme Leader were true: he was a failure.</p><p> </p><p>          The Supreme Leader was the first to enter the conference room while Ap'lek Ren, face uncovered, followed him closely. He had been Kylo Ren's right-hand man since he had taken the place of their former <em> Master </em> and he had never doubted his new Supreme Leader. Behind him, Ushar Ren, jet black hair in a single bun, was sitting around the big table. Then came Rhaegar and Vaghar Ren, always armed. Finally, Viserys and Visenya Ren entered the room while their <em>Master</em> finally took his place at the end of the table. Once seated, no one spoke. Face uncovered, the Supreme Leader contemplated the emptiness, his gloved fingers distractedly caressing his chin. </p><p> </p><p>          Everyone was waiting for a comment. An explanation for what had just happened, but none of them dared to speak. Minutes passed and one of them couldn't stand the abominable silence any longer. </p><p> </p><p>“What happened with the <em> Jedi</em>?” </p><p> </p><p>          The Supreme Leader glanced at the corner to his left and simply replied: </p><p> </p><p>“She escaped.” </p><p> </p><p>“You mean you <em> let </em> her escape.” Said another voice.</p><p> </p><p>          At the understanding of these words, Kylo Ren struck the young woman to his right with a glance. </p><p> </p><p>"Careful, Visenya."</p><p> </p><p>          Visenya Ren was standing just to her right, looking provocative and defiant. She had always been closest to the <em> Master of the Knights of Ren</em>. With her brother, Viserys, she was the most formidable of all and without a doubt Kylo Ren's protégé. She owed him everything. Only, she could not tolerate the influence that this girl had had on him for a year now. </p><p> </p><p>"I just wonder what's so special about her that you'd let her live." She defended. </p><p> </p><p>"The Supreme Leader wants her to become one of us." Replied Rhaegar Ren, annoyed. </p><p> </p><p>          Ap’lek rolled his eyes at Visenya's lamentable behaviour. What did it matter to her? The <em> Resistance </em> was lost and the last <em> Jedi </em> too if Kylo Ren decided not to save her from her downfall. </p><p> </p><p>"Is this true?" Asked Ushar Ren. </p><p> </p><p>          Ushar was undoubtedly the most discreet of them all. It was almost impossible to hear her speak, she always carried out orders in silence and never questioned the words of the Supreme Leader. Visenya thought that if even this news made young Ushar loquacious, it was because, <em> indeed</em>, there was a problem. Visenya was horrified by the news. Since <em> she </em> had come into Kylo Ren's life, he had only thought of <em> her</em>. Every plan, every word, every desire was turned towards the <em> Jedi</em>. The Supreme Leader was weak and it couldn't go on like that. </p><p> </p><p>"The <em> Jedi </em> will never become a <em> Knight of Ren</em>.” Started the Supreme Leader. “She will be more. No one is allowed to touch even one of her hairs. She's <em> mine</em>." His gaze remained for a moment on Visenya Ren before looking at something that seemed to be behind her. "I have nothing more to say." And he hastened to leave the room.</p><p> </p><p>          Vhagar gave Rhaegar a confused look as they watched Kylo Ren slip out of the room. Visenya got up in a hurry, hoping to catch up with Kylo but was stopped in front of the gates by one of the <em> Knights of Ren </em> while the rest of the <em> Knights </em> left the room. </p><p> </p><p>"Learn to control your emotions, Visenya. He is the Supreme Leader now. Not the lover of your lonely nights."</p><p> </p><p>          The young woman pushed her brother aside and gave him a dirty look. </p><p> </p><p>"I don't care about that!" She gnashed between her teeth. "Viserys, can't you see he's not the same anymore?" </p><p> </p><p>          Her twin did not move. It would have been foolish to pretend otherwise. It was more than obvious that Kylo Ren had changed since the <em> Starkiller Base </em> disaster. However, Kylo Ren remained their <em> Master </em> and Viserys was a loyal man of his word. He would never defy his <em> Master</em>. </p><p> </p><p>"He is my <em> brother</em>. You don't betray your family, Visenya. Stop questioning his motives. If he wants the <em>Jedi</em> alive, it's for a good reason. You should stop acting out of jealousy, you're being ridiculous." </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope you liked this chapter! What did you think of the Knights of Ren? Visenya is probably my favorite to write.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. A look of Disappointment</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Chapter three of Duel of the Fates! I hope you will enjoy it. Thank you for your comments and kudos.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>          This new advance against the <em> First Order </em> could have a better taste if Rey didn’t feel this ache in her heart. She felt nauseous again after this new confrontation with the Supreme Leader. </p><p> </p><p>          Rey grimaced at this. <em> Supreme Leader</em>. He had really sunk to a low point. Well, she couldn't pretend to know him, after all. They had only exchanged a few nasty words at first and then she naively trusted him. </p><p> </p><p>          It was obvious. Rey was stupid. </p><p> </p><p>           As <em> Master </em> Luke Skywalker had said: just <em> for a pair of pretty eyes</em>. He must have been laughing at her by now. But could she blame him? He had warned her. She had been too stubborn to listen, <em> too blind to see</em>... </p><p> </p><p>          Kylo Ren had shown his true face. She didn't have to blame herself for wanting to believe for a single second that Ben Solo still existed. No, Rey was angry for another reason...</p><p> </p><p>     She left him <em> again</em>. </p><p> </p><p>          This feeling of regret appeared each time she returned from a mission. He would always look at her with his big eyes, hoping again and again that she would accept him as he was. </p><p> </p><p>          The truth was that she could accept him. The lie was that she could just accept Kylo Ren. She couldn't. This connection was between <em> her </em> and <em> Ben</em>. There was <em> no </em> Kylo Ren and Rey. It didn't exist. </p><p> </p><p>          He broke her heart the day he refused to choose to come back, refused to choose <em> her</em>. She stopped circling in the <em> Millennium Falcon</em>. Rey couldn't continue to have such thoughts about him. <em> Why the hell was it so complicated?!  </em></p><p> </p><p>          Suddenly she felt nauseous again. Her vision blurred and a familiar buzzing sound resounded in her eardrums. The <em> Force </em> was connecting them again. As if their confrontation today hadn't been enough. </p><p> </p><p>          When she turned around, she saw him sitting, looking annoyingly at something or someone in front of her. Probably one of his generals. Rey crossed her arms on her chest and was about to look away when the amber crossed the hazel. At that moment Rey turned around, refusing to look at him again.</p><p> </p><p>“I have nothing more to say.” </p><p> </p><p>          She heard the sound of an armchair and the sound of footsteps coming closer and closer to her. Knowing full well that she couldn't escape this connection so soon, Rey didn't move. </p><p> </p><p>          She waited for him to tell her again the <em> beautiful </em> words he used to say to her at each new connection. Between the unsaid and the too many requests to join him, Rey had stopped listening to what he could tell her. Couldn't he just accept <em> no </em> as an answer? </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>          Rey felt his warm breath on the back of her neck. He stood so close to her that it was disconcerting to think of nothing but his presence. <em> He was so close</em>. </p><p> </p><p>“You left.” He said first. “Again.” </p><p> </p><p>          Rey did not expect this as his first words. </p><p> </p><p>“Are you surprised?” She murmured without bothering to turn around.</p><p> </p><p>          A new breath of fresh air on her skin, thousands of shivers ran through her. Rey was not frightened but bewitched by his mere presence. That was the problem. She was not to react like that anymore. Ben Solo was dead. Kylo Ren was not <em> him</em>. </p><p> </p><p>"I'd like to know if you really enjoy playing bait?" He decided to ask instead while slowly getting closer to the young woman, as if to try not to frighten her. “Or are you still hoping for something else?” He whispered. </p><p> </p><p>"It amuses me to see you come running to me the second you find out I'm here." She was trying to stop her voice from shaking. </p><p> </p><p>          If Rey had agreed to turn around, she could have seen the smirk that had just appeared on the lips of the Supreme Leader. Once again he was amused by her behaviour but the fact that she still refused to look at him was sincerely starting to annoy him. </p><p> </p><p>"It amuses me to see the expression on your face every time I come to you. After the tenth time, it shouldn't surprise you anymore, Rey. I will always come to you." He Whispered in her ear. </p><p> </p><p>          With all her strength, Rey held back from moving. It was out of the question that she would let even a single shiver pass through her body. She closed her eyes and took a discreet deep breath. </p><p> </p><p>"Is it that boring to be Supreme Leader?" </p><p> </p><p>"When you're alone, it is." He said truthfully. </p><p> </p><p>          She froze. The memories of his proposal on the <em> Supremacy </em> came back to her. The way his lips had moved, his shining eyes, his trembling hand, his fragility... <em> Ben</em>. She felt him move closer to her. </p><p> </p><p>“Rey…” He said gently, extending a hand toward her cheek. “My proposition still stands. I want you to join me.” </p><p> </p><p>          She opened her eyes and rolled them. </p><p> </p><p>“We already have this conversation.” </p><p> </p><p>“And all the time, you run away.” He gently put his hand on her shoulder. “Stay here. Search your feelings. I know you want to join me.”</p><p> </p><p>          Annoyed, she withdrew his hand with a blow of her shoulder and moved away from him sharply. She couldn't stand him touching her. Rey had to move as far from him as she could. </p><p> </p><p>“No, no, no. Don’t exchange roles here.” Her head was shaking. “<em> You </em> are the one that wants <em> me </em> here with <em> you</em>. I <em> don’t </em> want to be with <em> you</em>. I <em> don’t </em> want to join <em> you </em> and I <em> don’t </em> want <em> you </em> near <em> me </em> again.”</p><p> </p><p>          She still wasn't looking at him. She couldn't because if she did she would undoubtedly start crying in front of him and she would never give him that satisfaction again. She was done with her naivety. </p><p> </p><p>          Behind her, Kylo Ren was bubbling, his gaze fixed on his right hand — the one which was on her shoulder, seconds ago. He clenched his fist and approached her again.</p><p> </p><p>“So now you are disgusted by my only presence?!” He spat. “Am I the <em> Starkiller's </em> monster to you again?!” </p><p> </p><p>          He was really angry. <em> After all he had done for her</em>. Maker, he had killed his <em> Master </em> for her! He had saved her from her loneliness and a painful death and this is how the ungrateful little ingrate thanked him?! Since <em> Crait </em> he had done nothing but protect her and she dared to call him a <em> monster </em> right in front of his face. <em> Again</em>.</p><p> </p><p>“I just don’t know who you are anymore.” She murmured. </p><p> </p><p>“Maybe you just didn’t knew me at all.” </p><p> </p><p>          Angry, Rey finally turned around to finally meet his black eyes. There, she was looking at the man from <em>Crait</em> and not the man she had learned to appreciate. He was detestable and Rey confirmed her choice and her feelings. <em>She didn't have to feel guilty</em> <em>for leaving him.</em></p><p> </p><p>“Exactly. I don’t know you at all, Kylo Ren.” </p><p> </p><p>          They looked at each other for a moment, frowning and gasping for breath. The <em> Force </em> was bubbling between them and seemed to refuse this confrontation. Kylo Ren refused to leave the young woman's face. She was <em> so </em> angry with him. He could read it in her eyes along with something else... </p><p> </p><p>“Here they are.” He said, talking about her bright eyes. “I know that look. You have the same look as Han Solo had just before he died. What was it again? Oh yes. <em> Disappointment</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>          At that very moment Rey swallowed the tears that threatened to fall and looked at him with all the sincerity she possessed. Straight in his eyes, head high, chest bulging. She didn't even blink.  </p><p> </p><p>“I hate you.” </p><p> </p><p>          Kylo Ren nodded his head before answering, letting his hand caress her cheek one last time.</p><p> </p><p>“I know.” </p><p> </p><p>          And he disappeared.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>First Force bond between this two... What did you think of it? Let me know in the comments! Also, I wanted to say that the next chapter is probably one of my favorite! I am so excited to share it with you. Until then, take care.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. The Rise of Kylo Ren</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So for this chapter, I wanted to keep the bow with Palpatine. If my only constraint would be to keep the Emperor in this story, so be it. Even if I was not happy to see Palpatine again as the ultimate villain in this new saga since it meant that Anakin's sacrifice was in vain, I wanted to explore all the possibilities with this character here. So here is one of the chapters I am most proud of, I hope you will enjoy this introduction of Darth Sidious.</p><p>For those of you who wants to know: I wrote this chapter while listening to A Lannister Always Pays His Debts by Ramin Djawadi and Davy Jones by Hans Zimmer. For me, the latest perfectly embodies the character of Kylo Ren.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>          He heard the voice again. </p><p> </p><p>          It was distant, insistent and heavy. For a month, Kylo Ren had been hearing this new voice over and over in his head. There was nothing benevolent about it and yet it seemed reassuring at times. </p><p> </p><p>          It wanted the Supreme Leader to find him. </p><p> </p><p>          If at first Kylo Ren had paid no attention to the voice in his head, he was now determined to find out where it came from. Since Rey wasn't there to occupy all his thoughts as well as his actions, the Supreme Leader had been able to concentrate on this task. </p><p> </p><p>          A month after Rey had once again blocked him in the <em> Force</em>. A month he had not seen her. A whole month that he hadn’t talked to her. A month that the voices were back. </p><p> </p><p>          If we have to be completely honest, he missed her terribly. He felt as if he had returned to the <em>Battle of Crait</em>. Maybe he shouldn't have been so awful to her during their last <em>Force</em> <em>bond</em>.</p><p> </p><p>          Kylo Ren froze in his movements. <em> Who did she think she was? </em> He didn't have to feel guilty for her behaviour. The problem was her and only her. If she hadn't been so stubborn…</p><p> </p><p>          On <em> Mustafar</em>, the air was practically unbreathable. He was covered with ashes, dirt and was totally dishevelled. The rage he felt was always present and only increased when he thought of <em> her</em>.</p><p> </p><p>          At his feet, the last body of one of the members of the <em> Alazmec sect of Winsit </em> layed on the ground. There was not a single one left.</p><p> </p><p>“They’re all dead, Supreme Leader.” Arrived Ap’lek Ren, blood on his face. </p><p> </p><p>“Very impressive, Supreme Leader.” Congratulated Visenya Ren with a vicious smile. </p><p> </p><p>          He didn't even looked at her and walked towards Rhaegar Ren. </p><p> </p><p>"I don't want anyone else here. Anyone who tries to come in, I want him dead immediately."</p><p> </p><p>          Rhaegar nodded and stood before the gates of the rest of the palace, his vibrocleaver in hand as Kylo Ren entered the ruins.</p><p> </p><p>          It was surprisingly cold inside. Everything was dark and dampness had made its nest. Kylo Ren could feel the dark side emanating from between the walls. There was nothing left, no doubt the rebels and other looters had come to destroy and take all the riches that this place had possessed in its glorious time. </p><p> </p><p>          To his great disappointment, Kylo felt absolutely no trace of his grandfather. It was as if Darth Vader had never set foot here. </p><p> </p><p>          The Supreme Leader walked over to the <em> Sith cave </em> and was captivated by all the darkness inside. He couldn't resist the voices calling out to him and when he heard a peculiar breath, Kylo Ren almost ran into the cave.</p><p> </p><p>“At last…” He heard suddenly. “Snoke trained you well, my boy.”</p><p> </p><p>          He froze. He recognised this voice. He had already heard it in a dream, in a nightmare. It was stronger and darker than in his head. With the help of the <em> Force</em>, Kylo Ren tried to identify the precise place where this voice came from.</p><p> </p><p>“Who are you?” He inquired, advancing slowly, lightsaber engaged.</p><p> </p><p>“You already know the answer, young Skywalker.” </p><p> </p><p>          His eyes suddenly widened. Now he had known the answer for years, from the <em> Jedi Temple</em>. He had been silent for years and Kylo Ren had finally forgotten it, but now for a month he was finally starting to hear it very clearly again and everything seemed to be falling into place in his mind. He knew who he was.</p><p> </p><p>“What do you want?” Growled the Supreme Leader. </p><p> </p><p>          Kylo Ren continued to walk slowly. Everything was dark. Only the reddish light of his lightsaber reflected on the walls of the cave, creating a bloody atmosphere.</p><p> </p><p>“You are so lonely my boy.” The voice continued. “Always have and always will.” It was closer. “Snoke always sensed it in you since you were younger. What is troubling you, Kylo Ren?” He took a deep breath. “I can feel the trouble in you… I see <em> her</em>. She’s disturbing you.”</p><p> </p><p>          He could read him with such disconcerting ease that Kylo Ren lowered his head shamefully. He could see his greatest weakness, just as Snoke had seen it. Just as the <em> Resistance </em> had seen that Rey was his soft spot.</p><p> </p><p>"<em> Aaaah… </em> I see.” The voice was behind him. “She doesn’t want you. She wants the weak Ben Solo.” He murmured. “My boy… She will never understand your potential. She's been manipulating you since the beginning.”</p><p> </p><p>          Kylo Ren instinctively clenched his fists. He ardently refused to talk about her. Especially at that moment.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t care about her. I just want her power.” He lied. “She is too naive to manipulate anyone! If anyone's been manipulated, it's <em> her</em>!"</p><p> </p><p>          A laugh resounds. Dark, icy, <em>terrifying</em>. </p><p> </p><p>"<em> Liar</em>. I see clearly in you. You are like your grandfather. Too attached to your feelings."</p><p> </p><p>          Kylo Ren knew the story. Anakin Skywalker's love for Padmé Amidala had led him to the dark side of the <em> Force</em>. But it was loneliness and betrayal that had led Ben Solo to the same fate as his grandfather. </p><p> </p><p>"I... She has potential. The dark side will give her everything she desires." </p><p> </p><p>"Or everything you want." He seemed to be right behind him. "You don't want to kill her but you're so <em> angry </em> with her..."</p><p> </p><p>          He heard him mumble and felt his spirit enter his without any difficulty. Kylo Ren tried to hide his most repressed feelings but in vain. The Emperor saw everything.</p><p> </p><p>“She left you.” He realised. “Your precious <em> Rey</em>.” He spat in his face. “And why should she stay? What have you to offer? She only wants your legacy.” It seemed to revolve around him. “She wanted Han Solo as a father. You are nothing more for her than what you are afraid of: a <em> legacy</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>          <em> Legacy</em>. Kylo Ren hardly swallowed his saliva. The Emperor had just pressed one of the greatest fears of the Supreme Leader. He, who had always believed in Rey, who had always trusted her... He had always wondered if she felt the same way he did. A pure and deep feeling. He trusted her. He sincerely thought that she liked him enough to stay. Then she rejected him because he refused to let Ben Solo live. <em> Ben Solo. </em> Son of war heroes. New hope for the galaxy. A Skywalker in blood. <em> A Legacy</em>. </p><p> </p><p> “She’d rather stay with the <em> traitor </em> than to stay with you.” He continued. “She wants you to change. <em> How nice</em>. Let's imagine that Ben Solo returns. Let’s take a peep into the future, shall we?” </p><p> </p><p>          In front of Kylo Ren's eyes, a vision appeared and an unpleasant pressure remained on his shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>“You come home, Ben Solo.” He whispered. “You’ve done atrocious things. They will pity you and send you in a cell for the rest of your days because death would be too kind for what you’ve done.”</p><p> </p><p>          He saw himself being judged in front of the entire <em> Resistance</em>. He saw Leia looking at him with hatred, her eyes screaming her disgust at him for what he had done to Han. Rey wasn't far from her with the <em> pilot </em> at her side. She looked at him with indifference while the man at her side held her hand. <em> Disgusting</em>. Suddenly his vision changed. Rey smiled at him through the bars of his cell, then, as if she had never been there, she disappeared.</p><p> </p><p>“Rey won’t visit you.” </p><p> </p><p>          His breathing accelerated as his heart beat. He felt like he was choking.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll see her through the bond.” He said with difficulty.</p><p> </p><p>“She closed it.” </p><p> </p><p>“I will call for her!” He tried. </p><p> </p><p>“She can’t hear you.” </p><p> </p><p>“I’m always in her head!” He shouted desperately.</p><p> </p><p>          He was all alone. Old and alone. His heart was compressing his chest while he couldn't feel any trace of Rey. It was as if she had simply disappeared from his being.</p><p> </p><p>“She’s forgotten all about you.” Whispered the Emperor in his ear.</p><p> </p><p>          Everything was gone. Only darkness remained. The silence was broken by Kylo Ren's jerky breathing. He was confused by what he had just seen. Of course, if he were to surrender, this would be the only possible end. He couldn't help feeling this immense sense of disappointment and sadness. <em> Rey would not stay with him</em>. And this simple conclusion was enough to break him a little more.</p><p> </p><p>“I feel so lost.” </p><p> </p><p>“I know, my boy. You have to understand that she is using you. The son of war heroes who turned to the dark side because he did not fully blossom. A girl who comes out of nowhere with the will to become a <em> Jedi</em>, to take your place in a family that has always been ashamed of you, that has always let you in your solitude.” </p><p> </p><p>          Kylo Ren thought about the day his mother had let him leave with Luke without even waiting for the ship to leave the system. He also thought of his father who refused to let him come with him on some missions. He saw Luke abandon him that night.</p><p> </p><p>“They never understood you and this girl shows up and thinks she can change you and for what? To win your mother’s affection even more. You will be her trophy that she will proudly show. And what do you think will happen next? The <em> Resistance </em> will never welcome you with open arms. You will always be seen as a monster in the eyes of all and in <em> her </em> eyes. She will never look at you as anything but the man who killed his father. She’ll never <em> love </em> you and you’ll be alone forever. Don’t let your feelings get to you, that’s what drove Anakin Skywalker to madness. The dark side helped him. Never forget that.”</p><p> </p><p>          <em> The dark side helped him</em>. This phrase resonated throughout the being of the Supreme Leader. Darth Vader was the most powerful Sith Lord in the galaxy. Everyone feared him and never had anyone ever managed to get inside him as Rey had done with him. Kylo Ren was weak and he had to get rid of his light. If Darth Vader didn't need Padmé, he certainly didn't need Rey, especially if it meant that she would never be with him, no matter who he chose to be.</p><p> </p><p>“The war is far from over, Kylo Ren. They won’t bow to you until you stop being distracted by that scavenger.” </p><p> </p><p>“What should I do?” </p><p> </p><p>          Kylo Ren could hear the smile in Darth Sidious's voice.</p><p> </p><p>“I have a fleet.” He said casually. “Use it as your own, command it. Establish your <em> New Order</em>, finish what your grandfather started. Show your strength. Here. Now. Always.” Millions of shivers invaded Kylo Ren's body. “Kill the light in you. <em> Kill her. </em>” </p><p> </p><p>          <em> Kill your light. Kill Rey. Kill. Kill. </em>It was not what he wanted. If he saw her dead, he was sure that part of him would die with her.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s not what I want.” He said defiantly. “I want her to turn.”</p><p> </p><p>          He heard that abominable laugh again. Once again he was being mocked.</p><p> </p><p>"I should have known... A bond like yours cannot be so easily broken." </p><p> </p><p>“What do you mean?”</p><p> </p><p>          Kylo Ren still could not distinguish the slightest shadow, the slightest body of the Emperor. He felt like he was talking to himself. </p><p> </p><p>"She will die if she stays on the light side. She will die if you join her." he announced. "You must kill her light to save her from her fate." </p><p> </p><p>          This statement made him feel like a million <em> destroyers </em> had just crashed into him. Rey was condemned to die.</p><p> </p><p>“She will never turn.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh yes. She will.” Affirmed Darth Sidious. “As you said… She is very naive.”</p><p> </p><p>          Kylo Ren was giving serious thought to this proposal. He wanted her to join him forever, yet he couldn't help but hesitate. Would he be able to love her if she became like him? <em>A</em> <em>monster</em>?</p><p> </p><p>“Will she be safe ?” He heard himself ask.</p><p> </p><p>“Safer than she would ever be.” He promised. “Drive her crazy, push her over the edge, <em> seduce </em> her. She can’t stop believing in Ben Solo, fool her. She’ll turn for you and would rule at your side. That’s what you’ve always wanted, isn’t it?”</p><p> </p><p>          All he could think of was the word <em> safe. </em>She would be safe by his side, she would stay with him until the end. They would never be alone again.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes.” He answered. </p><p> </p><p>“Rise Kylo Ren, Supreme Leader of the First Order, heir to Darth Vader. Your ascension has arrived.” </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sheev Palpatine, Emperor of manipulation. I really did enjoyed writing the dialogue between him and Kylo Ren. I hope you liked it.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>PS: A playlist for Duel of the Fates has been made by me. You can find it on Apple Music and Spotify (tropicastra) 01 | 04.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>